Amours, malédictions et complications
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Université de Shreveport, une Sookie mangeuse d'hommes, riche et pleine d'assurance, un Eric serveur au Merlotte et peu sûr de lui, nous sommes bien dans un univers parallèle! Jusqu'où la nuit d'Halloween les emportera-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est la première partie de l'histoire que je compte soumettre au concours Éric et la grosse citrouille, concours réservé aux anglophones avec plusieurs obligations – l'histoire doit comporter entre 2000 et 8000 mots – avoir Éric et Sookie comme personnages principaux – avoir des costumes et se passer à ou aux alentours d'Halloween –avoir un zeste ou plus de lemons. Donc comme vous vous en doutez c'est mon galop d'essai.**

**Titre: Amour, malédiction et complications**

**Personnages****: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Amelia, Quinn, Bill, Alcide, Longshadow, Callisto, Claudine…**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas ces personnages ils sont la propriété de Charlaine Harris, d'ailleurs vous le savez puisque vous êtes sur fanfiction !**

Ils avaient quitté l'autoroute depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et Eric Northman commençait à être nerveux par rapport à sa passagère. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec Sookie Stackhouse, le rêve de tous les mâles de l'Université de Shreveport, une blonde pulpeuse avec un fort tempérament mais il semblerait que celle-ci ne soit pas capable de lire une carte routière !

Elle était superbe comme toujours dans son costume d'Alice au pays des merveilles. La robe bleue s'accordant avec ses yeux et le tablier blanc était très courts, découvrant le haut de ses bas blancs et un généreux décolleté. Son habillement était une preuve supplémentaire de sa forte assurance. Il inspirât profondément, se rappelant la première fois où il l'avait vu à « chez Merlotte » le restaurant du campus où il travaillait pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Elle était entourée par trois jeunes hommes, tous ayant largement les moyens, comme elle, si on se fiait à leur apparence, tous essayant de la séduire en anticipant et en suivant le moindre de ses désirs. Une vraie princesse et sa cour. Une princesse étincelante dans sa robe blanche à fleurs rouges.

Ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point, c'est qu'il aurait pu être l'un d'eux, d'où il venait, en Suède, il était plus riche que toutes les familles des trois lèche-bottes réunies. Son tuteur, Godric Ocella avait eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre comment ne pas se comporter comme un enfant gâté de la façon la plus radicale. Il n'aurait l'autorisation de toucher à son argent qu'à la fin de ses études, trop tard pour impressionner Sookie de toute façon. D'un autre côté, qui voudrait de cette sorte de femme ? Malheureusement lui, il était prêt à recourir à toutes les bassesses pour qu'elle soit sienne. Il était vraiment descendu bien bas.

Ils auraient dû être arrivés maintenant. Pam, sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée à l'université, avait organisé une fête d'Halloween au manoir de sa grand-mère, une maison construite « au milieu de nulle part et dans un environnement à donner la chair de poule » selon ses propres mots.

« Éric, je ne comprends pas, elle devrait être là. » dit-elle nerveusement en désignant le paysage sombre sur sa droite.

"D'accord, arrêtons-nous un moment." Répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. Apparaître comme celui qui pouvait gérer la situation ferait certainement grimper sa côte auprès de Sookie. Il avait vraiment cette fille dans la peau depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devrait rien attendre, après tout qui était il pour rêver de la sublimissime Sookie Stackhouse ? Cette fille ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui ; elle avait tout le choix possible et imaginable. Pourquoi serait-ce lui ? Il partait battu d'avance, même si pendant plusieurs semaines il avait continué à la regarder du coin de l'œil et s'était occupé de sa table avec un soin tout particulier.

Quand Pam insista sur le fait que Sookie ne pourrait pas venir sans lui, il pensa que c'était une plaisanterie – tout à fait son style de faire des machinations à ses dépens. Elle le lui avait demandé comme un service parce que tous les véhicules disponibles étaient complets ou partaient plus tôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans le même planning que les autres pour des raisons différentes : son travail pour lui, son rendez-vous avec la manucure et la machine à UV pour elle. Sa Corvette rouge était en réparation ; La relation entre Pam et la meilleure amie de Sookie, Amelia était encore une histoire récente, aussi accepta-t-il sans faire d'histoires de jouer le cavalier d'un soir.

Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, alluma la lumière du côté passager et pris la carte. Après un moment, il ajouta : « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, comment Pam a pu faire une telle erreur ? » Il vérifia son téléphone portable. « Il n'y a pas de réception. Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à la prochaine station service ou à la prochaine ville pour demander notre chemin, qu'en penses-tu ? » Elle acquiesçât d'un mouvement de tête.

Sookie était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se souvenait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour continuer à le voir. Ils n'avaient pas un seul cours ensemble comme il était étudiant en niveau supérieur, la seule façon consistait donc à retourner au Merlotte encore et encore et de manger toutes ces cochonneries bien grasses. Maintenant, elle devait faire deux fois plus d'exercices à sa salle de sport pour ne pas devenir énorme ou tout du moins pour garder sa ligne.

Mais il valait le coup, quand elle pouvait mater son superbe derrière digne d'une compétition internationale, ces vagues de muscles dégoulinant tout le long de son superbe corps de deux mètres, son épaisse chevelure attachée en catogan à la base de sa nuque et ces yeux de glace qui vous transperçaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Slurp, miam, yahoooooo. Elle avait essayé de l'hypnotiser, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle voulait un homme, mais avec celui-ci, pas possible. Dans sa famille, l'hypnose était pourtant puissante et elle en avait tirée avantage maintes fois avec les représentants de l'autre sexe. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui résiste. Intéressant. Cet homme était le premier avec lequel elle se sentait intimidée.

Elle continua le cours de ses pensées en bifurquant vers les trois hypnotisés : _Quelques fois j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir quand je voyais ma bande d'admirateurs - des vrais petits chiens, oui - Riri, Fifi et Loulou comme les appelait Amélia. Alcide pour commencer, que dire d'Alcide ? Toujours facile à vivre, Monsieur pas de problème, tellement facile à vivre, à dire vrai, qu'il en était transparent. Avec lui, je m'ennuyais très vite, le loup était parti se tapir au fond des bois. Bill, c'était autre chose. Je sentais une profondeur chez lui, en plus il avait un certain savoir faire qui m'avait agréablement surprise. Il utilisait beaucoup ses dents. Malheureusement, son humeur bougonne et maussade m'avait rapidement lassée aussi._

_Quant à John Quinn, Quinn pour les intimes comme il aimait à le répéter ; là, j'avais cru avoir trouvé la perle rare. Un physique à tomber (avec un ego surdimensionné), des capacités qui comblaient tous mes désirs (un vrai fauve), mais quand il ouvrait la bouche il ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'appeler bébé ! Même hypnotisé il continuait, ça a rapidement fait fondre ma libido comme neige au soleil._

Alors qu'Eric lui redonnait la carte, il effleura son bras et ils purent sentir l'électricité passer entre eux. Elle sursauta suite à l'impulsion. « Désolé, » dit-il pour la rassurer alors qu'il la sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, « avec l'orage qui approche, il doit y avoir de l'électricité dans l'air. Peut-être que maintenant ça ira mieux. » Il essaya de toucher sa main à nouveau avec la sienne et cette fois tout se passa sans étincelle, il entrelaçât leurs doigts. Il en profita pour porter son poignet à ses lèvres, le humer et l'embrasser. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre plus vite…ou s'agissait-il du sien ? Elle sentait si bon, un bon coup de clim serait nécessaire pour le refroidir.

« Nous devrions y aller, Eric ? » demanda-t-elle doucement « Je commence à avoir peur sur cette route déserte. » Il remarqua qu'elle était toute tremblotante.

« Oui, nous y allons Sookie. » Il était en train de penser qu'après tout, une étincelle suffisait pour allumer un grand feu.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une petite ville poussiéreuse …et délabrée. Dès qu'ils approchèrent ses environs, le brouillard s'épaissit et il ne fut plus possible de détailler l'endroit, mais ils entendirent un loup hurler à la lune. Un loup en Louisiane ? Qu'est-ce que ce b…. ?

Eric s'efforça de combler le silence : « C'est Halloween, quelqu'un doit imiter ce cri. »

« Si tu le dis. » Répliqua Sookie en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

Soudain Sookie s'exclama : « Là, une lumière ! »

« Vu » répondit Eric d'une voix fébrile. L'atmosphère fit monter leur pression artérielle. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sortir de la Sentra jaune d'Eric. Sookie regrettait amèrement sa voiture. Sa Corvette était bien plus fiable et elle aurait été bien plus rassurée avec son véhicule habituel, c'était un peu comme chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle était vraiment gâtée par son tuteur et grand-père, Niall Brigant. Peu importait, Eric était le cavalier et le conducteur idéal et rien que pour cela Sookie serait toujours redevable à Amélia, même si elle se doutait qu'Amélia et sa nouvelle petite amie, Pam jouaient les entremetteuses.

Eric alla lui ouvrir sa porte avant de l'aider à sortir. Elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elle aurait pu plus mal tomber, l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle était à tomber dans son costume d'elfe, peu coûteux et efficace : des fausses oreilles pointues et une toge verte, un véritable Legolas (1)! Il avait hésité à emprunter un arc, mais avait laissé tomber. Il prit sa main pour se diriger vers la lumière. C'était un bar-restaurant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. La pièce était pleine de personnes bavardant, toutes vêtues de vêtements sombres, à la peau pale et avec des boissons rouges en main.

(1) Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas succombé Au seigneur des anneaux, Legolas est l'un des personnages principaux.

Évidemment, j'attends avec (grande) impatience, vos commentaires - Bouton vert juste dessous -


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais c'est toujours aussi bon de jouer avec eux. Merci Charlaine!

Chapitre 2

Le flot de paroles était différent de celui de restaurants habituels. Le ton ressemblait à des plaintes. Et pour améliorer l'ambiance de plomb, toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Heu, excusez-nous, nous cherchons le manoir Ravenscroft. » tenta Eric.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs conversations et personne ne répondit.

« Viens, » murmura Eric, « nous allons essayer avec l'indien au bar. » Il s'avança en trainant Sookie.

« Salut, savez-vous où je peux trouver le manoir Ravenscroft ? »

L'indien anormalement pâle sourit, découvrant des crocs brillant comme des perles. « Il n'y a aucun manoir de ce nom mon garçon. Mais pourquoi ne restes-tu pas pour profiter de la soirée avec nous ? »

« Peut-être une autre fois, nous sommes attendus ; Vous avez vraiment un superbe costume, Monsieur… »

« Longue-ombre (1) »

« Oui, monsieur Longue-ombre. »

"Longue-ombre, est bien suffisant. Un verre pour la route ? »

« Oh oui ! » répondit Sookie avant qu'Eric ait pu bouger, « je meurs d'envie d'un gin tonic, s'il vous plait. »

« Et pour toi jeune homme ? »

« Une bière me semble idéale. »

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit Eric en désignant du menton la pièce.

« Bien sûr, c'est la nuit de la Malédiction. »

Sookie et Eric se regardèrent estomaqués. « Et quelle est cette malédiction ? »

« Ils essayent de nous faire disparaître, nous avons besoin de l'énergie du dehors. D'où êtes-vous ? »

« Shreveport et Bon Temps. »

« Jamais entendu parler, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Un autre verre ? » continua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Non, merci. Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

« Vous savez les enfants, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible en cette nuit particulière, si vous êtes de l'extérieur je vous invite à vous installer confortablement et à profiter de la soirée. Nous avons toutes chambres nécessaires derrière. » Dit-il en essuyant le bar, les yeux brillant de lubricité.

Sookie se raccrocha à Eric avec appréhension. « Eric, nous devrions rentrer à Shreveport. »

« Oui, Sookie . » Ils commencèrent discrètement à se diriger vers la porte.

« Pas si vite. »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Tu me dois 5 dollars. »

« D'accord. » Eric jeta les billets sur le comptoir et ils foncèrent vers le pas de la porte du bar-restaurant. Une fois sortis, Sookie ne peut que constater : « Tout est noyé dans un brouillard blanc, nous ne pouvons même pas voir nos propres mains maintenant ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Chhh » Eric essaya de la calmer avec douceur, sentant son corps se fondre dans le sien. Il s'adossa au mur pour garder un repère sûr. Lui aussi était complètement effrayé, mais sans le vouloir, Sookie s'arrangea pour changer ses émotions et transforma sa peur en une excitation toute sensuelle alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus près. Après tout, où qu'il soit importait peu si il était avec elle.

Il inspira le parfum de ses cheveux, toujours enveloppés par l'épais brouillard, embrassant son front, ses tempes, le bord de sa mâchoire, jusqu'au coin de sa bouche où il s'arrêta attendant qu'elle franchisse les derniers centimètres. Et elle ne le déçut pas, elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser en l'effleurant puis de plus en plus avidement. Ses mains se perdirent dans son épaisse chevelure pendant que celles d'Eric caressaient son dos en s'approchant doucement de son derrière rond et musclé. Entre eux, toutes les zones sensibles étaient dressées ou mouillées.

Ils avaient tous les deux des difficultés à respirer et ils se défiguraient l'un l'autre grâce aux rais de lumière qui s'échappaient du restaurant, quand ils entendirent au loin des rires et des vivas se rapprochant dans leur direction. Ils essayèrent de déterminer d'où les sons provenaient exactement mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre alors que le grondement d'un large groupe se fit plus clair. Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent pour faire face aux gens qui arrivaient.

A la tête des fêtards, se trouvait une femme superbe en robe blanche accompagnée par un cochon sauvage. Ils portaient tous des couronnes et des colliers de feuilles et de fleurs, et ils chantaient tous en chœur des litanies incompréhensibles.

« Vous voici ! » dit la femme en se positionnant devant eux.

« Bonsoir madame. » Réussit à articuler Sookie dans sa barbe perdant sa proverbiale assurance.

Eric posa son bras autour de ses épaules dans une posture défensive et resta coi.

« Appele-moi Callisto, mon enfant. » répondit-elle en riant. Elle avança d'un pas et sentit leurs odeurs : « Hé mes petits faunes, vous avez commencé sans nous, vilains petits humains ; humm j'aime ça. » Elle se pencha pour embrasser Sookie sur la bouche et attrapa la toge d'Eric afin de lui faire subir le même traitement ; ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, hypnotisés comme une souris devant un serpent, perdu dans cette quatrième dimension. « Avançons maintenant, éloignons-nous des non-morts. Venez avec nous. Vous nous fournirez l'énergie en cette nuit du néant."

Elle prit leurs mains et les conduisit dans une direction inconnue à l'aveuglette à travers le brouillard. Après ce qui leur sembla durer une demie heure, Callisto les quitta. Aussitôt ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre, ayant la tête qui tourne après avoir écouter sans discontinuer la mélopée incessante scandée par la foule.

Elle courut vers un feu dans un terrain découvert bientôt suivie par tous. Ils dansèrent comme en transe pendant un moment puis commencèrent à se déshabiller les uns les autres en riant et à se caresser en petits groupes.

« Dites moi que je rêve. » murmura Sookie, les yeux lui sortant de leurs orbites.

Bientôt des gémissements, des petits cris aigus et même des hurlements retentirent. Eric essaya de la rassurer en la gardant dans ses bras, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir ou participer ? La peur, l'atmosphère moite et la sensation de la peau de Sookie contre sa peau l'excitait au plus haut point.

"Sookie," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

"Eric" répondit-elle sans aller plus loin.

"Tu veux…"

Des animaux à fourrure leur effleurèrent les jambes à ce moment précis. Sookie cria sautant pour s'accrocher à Eric avec ses bras et ses jambes encerclant son cou et ses hanches. Il la teint sous les fesses et distingua un colley et un loup passer suivis par un tigre. Une hallucination?

« Ne bouge pas." Murmura Eric

Elle acquiesça avec sa tête toujours nichée dans son cou, incapable d'envisager ce qui pouvait encore arriver. Les bruits des animaux et de la fête s'évanouirent alors que le terrain semblait bouger sous leurs pieds. Puis tout devint noir et silencieux. Eric s'assit sur le sol sableux les jambes croisées en tailleur avec Sookie toujours collée à lui. Il savait qu'elle ressentait parfaitement la partie fort éveillée de son anatomie localisée entre ses jambes de la même façon qu'il ressentait l'humidité de ses lèvres inférieures. Cette fois, il ne demanda rien, il l'embrassa avec passion et elle lui répondit avec le même abandon. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas franchir la limite de l'asphyxie, essoufflés.

"Sookie, je te veux mais pas de cette façon."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda-t-elle éberluée.

"Je ne recherche pas un coup d'un soir, je veux plus."

"Je peux t'assurer que tu es plus que prêt pour un coup d'un soir, comme moi, alors pourquoi t'en faire? Je t'en prie, prends-moi." Supplia-t-elle d'une voix pleine de désir en frottant son bassin contre le renflement de son pantalon.

"Je le ferais si tu deviens mienne."

"Comment oses-tu?! N'importe qui serait heureux de la proposition."

"C'est vrai, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Souviens-toi je suis Eric Nothman, nom de Thor, serveur à temps partiel." Dit-il fiérement.

"Eric, calme toi, écoute-moi Eric, tu sens mon influence?" murmura-t-elle suavement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Eric-chéri, peux-tu ressentir mon influence?" Ronronna-t-elle.

"Quel est ce jeu?"

"Heu hum rien." Répliqua-t-elle embarrassée. Toujours pas de changement, il n'était pas sensible à l'hypnose, comment cela est-il possible ?

"As-tu essayé de m'hypnotiser?"

"Hum, oui, c'est un petit don que je possède." Confessa-t-elle.

"C'est pour cela que ces idiots font tout ce que tu leur dis?"

"Tout à fait."

"Oh, vilaine fille." S'esclaffa Eric. "Et ne serait-ce pas un soulagement pour toi d'avoir un home qui satisfasse tes désirs parce qu'il le souhaite?"

"Et qui serait cet homme?"

"Moi, bien sur. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux. Je peux satisfaire tous tes désirs." affirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait virile et sexy.

"Vous semblez bien sûr de vous Monsieur. J'ai beaucoup de besoins à satisfaire. Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant et voir si tu tiens la distance avant que nous ne perdions tous les deux notre tête par cette nuit délirante ?" Le provoqua-t-elle

"Avez-vous fini ce discours stérile mes enfants? Nous vous attendons." La voix de Callisto s'éleva dans les airs à leur grande surprise.

"Eric," s'écria Sookie "qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Eric sur un ton incertain.

Le noir total fut interrompu par la flamme de torches qui surgirent autour d'eux et ils purent se rendre compte des personnes rassemblées, les personnes en noir du bar avec Longue-Ombre en tête d'un côté et les personnes en blanc avec Callisto de l'autre.

(1) Comme je n'ai pas lu les livres en français, je ne sais pas si le nom de Longshadow est traduit ou pas. Ici, cela renforce l'atmosphère sombre d'avoir le nom traduit d'où mon choix.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne suis pas Charlaine Harris, et ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, damnit!

Chapitre 3

"Nous avons besoin que vous nous fournissiez en énergie pour le siècle et demi à venir. C'est pour cela que vous vous retrouvez à travers le temps, pour que nous –le monde surnaturel- continuions à exister." Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton maintenant maussade.

"Dépêchez-vous minuit approche." Les encouragea-t-elle.

"Hein?" fut tout ce que Sookie réussit à dire, son désir s'évanouissant comme celui d'Eric.

"Et si nous n'avons pas envie de "produire" de l'énergie pour vous?" Répondit Eric sur le ton du défi après avoir marqué une longue pause incertaine.

"Eric, tu brules de désir pour cette femme plus que tout, comme elle. Vous êtes prédestinés, c'est ainsi." Callisto indiqua.

"OK, au moins avez-vous une chambre? Nous ne sommes pas des animaux après tout, un endroit privé semble adéquat." Dit Eric amer.

"Vos préférences varient d'un siècle à l'autre, il y a des fois où vous n'êtes pas si timides, vous pouvez me croire. Bon, suivez-moi." Les informa Longue-Ombre.

Sookie et Eric se levèrent de leur position intriquée et le suivirent laissant les autres derrière eux.

Cette fois, le brouillard disparu presque, alors qu'ils approchèrent d'une vaste demeure sur une colline dans un champ de citrouilles.

"Allez-y, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Claudine vous attend." Il leur fit un signe de tête et resta pour vérifier qu'ils se dirigeaient bien dans la bonne direction.

Ils montèrent la colline côte à côte et frappèrent à la porte sous leurs gardes.

« Entrez mes chatons ; » leur répondit une voix jeune et féminine. Éric appuya sur la poignée et ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans une salle illuminée par des chandelles et des photophores en citrouilles sculptées

"Comment allez-vous? Cela fait si longtemps." Demanda la sus nommée Claudine tout sourire, une femme superbe, brune et élancée vêtue d'une combinaison orange moulante, "Éric, tu es d'un drôle avec tes oreilles pointues. Tu essayes de nous imiter?" Continua-t-elle en leur montrant ses oreilles pointues.

"Claudine, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes ici?" demanda Sookie éberluée.

"Certainement, suivez-moi."

Claudine les conduisit à l'étage supérieur dans une chambre aux larges dimensions avec un lit à baldaquin, toujours éclairée aux chandelles et aux citrouilles creusées et chauffée par la cheminée. "Vous avez votre intimité, vous avez un lit et vous devez procéder après je vous expliquerai tout. De toutes les manières, vous n'allez pas tarder à retrouver vos véritables personnalités."

"Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes en chaleur! Ni un étalon et une jument, ou des lapins et encore moins des chats. Vous savez ! Et toi Éric?" S'exclama Sookie très en colère maintenant par rapport à cette injonction constante.

"Je le suis Sookie, mais pas pour toi." Répondit Eric complètement égaré par sa propre déclaration.

"OK, OK, je dois vous quitter, Éric sent l'odeur de fée, ne lui en veux pas. C'est normal. Son côté vampire le pousse vers moi mais dès mon départ, il te sautera dessus. Je vous laisse, mais avant…" elle ouvrit la porte, commença à sortir, claqua des doigts en même temps et ils se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers.

Elle partit au plus vite pour les laisser seuls.

Éric se sentit bizarre, il était si froid tout d'un coup, il se mit à entendre le sang de Sookie qui voyageait dans ses veines grâce aux pulsations rythmiques de son cœur, il vit rouge, un écarlate explosif l'aveugla. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sookie ne se sentait pas mieux, elle tremblait, non, elle brulait de fièvre, des perles de sueur couvrait son corps. Celui ci se transformait aussi: ses traits s'affinèrent et ses oreilles s'étirèrent. Son odeur était enivrante ; elle essayait de se frayer un chemin vers lui malgré ses mouvements peu coordonnés. Il alla plus vite et l'épingla au mur en un mouvement trop rapide pour être perçu sentant des crocs descendre à la place de ses canines.

« Prends-moi Eric, fais-moi tienne. » dit Sookie dans une voix désespérée qu'Eric ne reconnaissait pas. Il la pénétra sauvagement, incapable de maitriser plus avant son corps. Il restait assez humain pour lui murmurer dans le cou : « Je suis désolé, Sookie, désolé. » Pendant que son corps gardait le même rythme en s'enfonçant durement, elle cria comme en transe : « Plus vite Éric, encore. » elle était déchainée. Ils continuèrent de la même façon jusqu'à ce que leur orgasme les submerge, Éric sentit le vagin de Sookie se contracter autour de son membre, le pressurant jusqu'à l'expulsion de sa semence.

Elle semblait moins fiévreuse entre ses mains, ses gémissements moins forts. Il se pencha pour prendre un téton dans sa bouche, plongeant ses crocs et suçant le sang le plus riche, le plus enivrant de toute son existence, le sang de la fée pour laquelle il avait accepter de mourir régulièrement pour des millénaires. Son visage lui apparaissait si beau dans l'extase alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer.

« Éric, mon amour, heureuse de te revoir. » Elle lui sourit toujours sous l'emprise des secousses secondaires de son orgasme. Elle fit courir sa langue sur sa bouche sanglante et il l'invita à partager un baiser langoureux toujours contre le mur.

"Amante, pourquoi n'utilise-t-on pas ce lit que ta cousine a été assez aimable de nous fournir?"

"Quelques fois, pour un vampire, tu es intelligent." Maugréa-t-elle.

"Vous êtes trop bonne, votre infime Majesté." Lui répondit-il du tac au tac, "Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi." continua-t-il d'un ton plus prédateur.

"Moi non plus, combien nous reste-t-il?" Éric garda ses mains sous ses fesses pour l'étendre sur le lit gigantesque.

"Jamais assez, une nuit tous les siècles et demi ne sera jamais assez, ils ont bien choisi notre punition, ton peuple et le mien quand ils nous ont condamné à ce destin. Nous faire renouveler leur énergie par ce biais était des plus astucieux." Elle le poussa sur le dos et commença à explorer sa poitrine, l'embrassant et le mordant tout du long.

"Nous ne pouvons pas résister l'un à l'autre, c'est sûr. As-tu remarqué cette fois-ci, je ne suis plus bergère ou une servante de rien du tout ? Pas comme toi !" S'esclaffa-t-elle. "J'aime ce siècle!"

"Désolé de te décevoir, je suis l'homme le plus riche de Suède mais cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'importe est que je suis complètement surexcité ! Viens ici ma déesse, il est temps que je te vénère comme il se doit."

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et suça son clitoris avidement avant d'introduire un et deux et trois doigts, atteignant son point favori. "Eric, le temps…passe…mais...pas ton…savoir-faire." Réussit-elle à articuler dans un discours haché. Éric continua ses actions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au comble de son excitation.

"Jouis pour moi, amour."

"Éric, je te veux maintenant!"

"J'aime quand tu prends les choses en main, ma douce." Il la positionna au dessus de lui et la laissa descendre sur son sexe tendu avec délice savourant chaque friction procurée par la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, profitant de cette position pour caresser ses seins et pincer ses mamelons, la laissant impulser son propre rythme. Ce qu'elle fit sans que cela lui procure les sensations qu'elle recherche. « Prends moi par derrière, j'ai trop envie. »

« Ce soir je suis ton bon génie, mon amante, demande et tu seras exaucée ! »

Il les fit pivoter en un instant et effectivement il accomplit son vœu pour la combler. Après avoir crié de tout leur saoul ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à se câliner, le dos de Sookie contre la poitrine d'Éric, enfin rassasiés…pour le moment.

"J'aimerais que nous puissions être dans la capacité d'influer sur nos personnalités humaines, que nous ayons plus de temps à nous à chaque réincarnation. Pas toi?" Demanda Sookie d'une voix rêveuse.

"Nous sommes là, quelque part dans ces êtres, ils sont une possible extension de nos personnalités d'origine, nous gardons quand même les souvenirs de nos vies passées." Essaya-t-il de la consoler. "Pour ma part, je ne regrette rien, je n'aurais pas pu continuer sans toi, ils nous ont fait un beau cadeau avec leur supplice. Un jour ou l'autre nous nous serions retrouvés sur un champ de bataille. Cela nous est maintenant épargné."

"Tu as raison, rien n'a vraiment eu d'importance avant que je te rencontre." avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, il enchaina: "Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma réincarnation actuelle n'a jamais trouvé l'occasion d'explorer les mystères de l'autre sexe."

"Non, tu veux dire qu'il est...vierge?"

"Techniquement, plus maintenant même s'il ne s'en souviendra pas demain." rigola-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la voix de Claudine se fit entendre de derrière la porte: "Sookie, Éric, je voudrais vous parler un moment. J'ai une bonne nouvelle."

"Nous t'écoutons Claudine." lui répondit Sookie curieuse.

"J'ai réussi à altérer votre sentence un peu. Durant la nuit entre minuit et quatre heures vous pourrez être vous même pendant cette vie."

"Reste là," lui ordonna Sookie tout sourire en se levant, "je veux la remercier."

"Remercie-la pour moi aussi et reviens vite." Il la laissa partir après lui avoir donné un baiser rapide.

A son retour, elle baignait dans une forte odeur féérique et leurs ébats recommencèrent sans discontinuer jusqu'à l'aube.

Si il y a quelqu'un, pressez le bouton vert et tapez oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Fin du chapitre 3 :

"J'ai réussi à altérer votre sentence un peu. Durant la nuit entre minuit et quatre heures vous pourrez être vous même pendant cette vie."

"Reste là," lui ordonna Sookie tout sourire en se levant, "je veux la remercier."

"Remercie-la pour moi aussi et reviens vite." Il la laissa partir après lui avoir donné un baiser rapide.

A son retour, elle baignait dans une forte odeur féérique et leurs ébats recommencèrent sans discontinuer jusqu'à l'aube.

Chapitre 4

Le petit jour pointait et les premiers rais de lumière passaient par les deux fenêtres de la chambre, certaines bougies fumaient encore, complètement consumées donnant à l'endroit un air mystérieux. Allongé sur le lit, Éric ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, complètement groggy, comme après une nuit de fête endiablée. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il imaginait n'ayant jamais vécu de telles nuits. Des cheveux chatouillaient ses lèvres et son nez, une peau douce était pressée contre la sienne et son sexe se situait dans l'endroit le plus chaud, le plus humide, le plus agréable dont il ait pu rêver. Il se souvenait être arrivé dans une chambre avec Sookie la veille, mais depuis, rien, absolument rien, le trou noir.

Et avait-il utilisé une protection ? Ou plusieurs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Mmmm » grogna Sookie en commençant à bouger doucement. Le désir d'Eric s'en trouva accentué, il souffla avec difficulté pour se maitriser : « Sookie, attends, nous n'avons pas pris nos précautions. » déclara-t-il angoissé.

« Je prends la pilule. » marmonna-t-elle continuant ses mouvements de bassin langoureux.

« Ça ne protège pas des IST. » répondit-il difficilement.

« Je suis suivie régulièrement, Môsieur. »

« Ah. Dans ce cas… » Lâcha-t-il, sentant sa maitrise vaciller et reprenant ses esprits pour être plus attentionné envers elle en commençant à l'embrasser, la caresser. Il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait la satisfaire et ce, à plus d'un titre. Il fit tant et si bien qu'il la fit orgasmer trois fois de suite avant qu'elle ne déclare forfait.

« Oh, Eric… » Réussit-elle à articuler comme émergeant d'un rêve.

« Oui, ma douce ? » répondit-il en l'embrassant assez fier de lui, étant donné son manque d'expérience antérieure.

« Tu es le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. »

« Tu rigoles ? » Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, tu veux toujours de moi ? » dit-elle d'une voix décontractée.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Moi, Sookie Stackhouse, demande à Eric Northman ici présent s'il veut bien de moi comme petite amie. Tu préfères comme ça ? »

« Oui. » dit-il en rougissant.

« Oui, tu préfères comme ça ou oui tu veux bien ? » continua-elle à se moquer connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est oui, cela a toujours été oui si j'ai l'exclusivité. »

« Tu l'as, à toi de tout faire pour la garder. » le contra-t-elle.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et se regardèrent l'un l'autre surpris. Eric les couvrit du drap et invita la personne à rentrer.

« Bonjour les tourtereaux. » les salua Pam en entrant, tenant Amélia par la main. « Comme nous l'avons largement entendu votre nuit s'est bien passée. »

« Où sommes-nous ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur ahuris.

« Chez ma grand-mère, bien sûr ! Halloween, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Où pensiez-vous être ? »

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » enchaina Sookie toujours intriguée.

« Vous êtes arrivés vers minuit, avez bu plus que de raison et vous avez commencé à avoir un comportement très « démonstratif » l'un envers l'autre, aussi, Amélia et moi-même, nous sommes-nous sacrifiées pour vous faire profiter de la meilleure chambre. »

« Merci, Pam. Tu es la meilleure. » Eric lui sourit très content de ce dévouement si étonnant de sa part.

« Mouais, si tu le dis. »

« Sookie autant te prévenir tout de suite, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, ne sont pas tes plus grands fans en ce moment.» continua Amélia en rigolant.

« Et je me passerai bien d'eux. »

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous préparez, vous pourrez nous donner un coup de main pour ranger. Il y a un sacré travail ! Et avec vos cris à réveiller les morts la plupart des invités nous ont lâchés ! Mais les meilleurs sont restés. Enfin vous verrez » Déclara Pam d'un ton critique en sortant.

« Sookie, je te recommande la salle de bains, la cabine de douche est grandiose. » ajouta Amélia en clignant de l'œil, « Prenez votre temps, un bon petit déjeuner vous attend en bas. Nous avons toute la journée pour ranger après tout. »

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls. « Eric, ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens, pour cette nuit.» Elle le regarda sérieusement cette fois et le scruta pour voir sa réaction.

« Moi non plus. Mais mes souvenirs sont tellement peu croyables que l'explication de Pam me rassure. »

« Et moi, donc : des vampires, des fées, des loups, des tigres, des orgies, de quoi se faire enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… »

« Oui, mon amour. » répondit-il pensivement en lui caressant le ventre. Sans savoir pourquoi Eric se trouva assailli par un baiser des plus passionnés. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut.. » Elle continua sur sa lancée et il se laissa faire tout à fait consentant.

« J'aime être surpris surtout de cette façon, mais si nous ne nous lavons pas tout de suite, de préférence ensemble pour gagner du temps, Pam va très vite péter les plombs. »

Sookie soupira profondément, « d'accord » dit-elle en se reculant à contrecœur.

« Reste dans le lit, je vais faire couler la douche. »

Sookie resta allongée se concentrant sur les récents évènements. Son corps était courbaturé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, elle était endolorie dans les endroits les plus intimes. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Amélia avait été témoin d'une beuverie gigantesque de sa part, mais elle ne buvait jamais plus de deux verres d'alcool. Éric était en elle quand ils s'étaient réveillés et l'alcool avait plutôt un effet inverse. Éric, enfin l'homme de ses fantasmes était maintenant son petit ami.

« Viens Sookie, l'eau est chaude. » Il s'approcha rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ait pu bouger. Elle s'accrocha à son cou avec bonheur pour le couvrir de baisers. La douche se déroula dans une ambiance d'échange réciproque, ils se lavèrent le dos, puis s'occupèrent l'un de l'autre avec plus de ferveur, Éric lançant les hostilités en plaçant innocemment des baisers sur les seins frétillants de sa belle, celle-ci ne put que répondre selon sa bonne éducation. Elle plaçât sa main entre ses jambes pour le caresser plusieurs fois sur toute la longueur en insistant sur la partie sensible en haut de son gland, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Elle continua avec assiduité « Regarde-moi, amour. » lui ordonna-t-elle. Son ordre le fit venir dans sa main, rien que de voir cet homme jouir de son toucher la mettait en émoi. Ils se rincèrent et Éric coupa l'eau avant de sortir, se saisit d'un drap de bain pour l'entourer et la sécher encore fébrile de cette expérience. Il la saisit pour l'asseoir sur le meuble de salle de bain le plus proche pour lui offrir à son tour quelque soulagement. Sa langue, ses longs doigts surent vite répondre à ses attentes, il la sentait au bord de l'extase et prête à venir à tout moment. Il s'arrêta pour lui ordonner d'un ton séducteur : « regarde-moi amour. » tandis que ces doigts prenaient le relais pour la regarder partir dans un long cri d'agonie. Ils s'enlacèrent ensuite ne trouvant plus rien à se dire, oublieux de leur nudité et de ce qui les entourait.

« Nous devrions chercher nos vêtements. » finit par dire Eric. Sookie sourit en hochant la tête et ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Leurs vêtements étaient sur une chaise à proximité du lit.

« Parfait. » Ils s'habillèrent en réfrénant leur envie de continuer de se toucher mais en se portant des regards lourds de sens. Ils finirent enfin par sortir de la chambre pour découvrir une maison dans un état de pillage intensif comme après le passage de plusieurs hordes de vikings.

Des rires et de la musique s'élevèrent de l'étage inférieur. Éric et Sookie descendirent et Éric ouvrit la porte de ce qui devait être selon toute probabilité la cuisine en tenant Sookie par les épaules. Devant eux, Amélia et Pam chantaient à tue tête la chanson de Jacques Brel : _Ne me quitte pas_, pour remonter le moral (ou plutôt se moquer) des trois garçons maussades attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de toute évidence guettant Sookie avec des yeux de petits chiots. Dès qu'ils virent Éric près d'elle, leurs visages se durcirent.

« Bonjour les garçons. » les salua Sookie de sa voix la plus suave.

« Bonjour Sookie. »

« Vous vous souvenez d'Eric ? Il travaille au Merlotte. »

Ils toussèrent et se tortillèrent sur place gênés, « Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Quinn lança les hostilités : « Ne me dis pas que c'est sérieux ? »

« Si tu fais référence à Eric, c'est sérieux en tout cas, ça l'est pour moi. » répondit-elle en dévisageant son nouveau petit ami. Celui-ci sourit avant de lui caresser la joue et de commencer à faire mine de l'embrasser. « Hem, hem » toussèrent dans un bel ensemble Pam et Amélia.

« Bon asseyez-vous au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. » leur ordonna Pam. « Pancakes, donuts, œufs brouillés, saucisse, jus d'orange, café ou thé ? »

Ils répondirent chacun selon leur gout et purent apprécier un délicieux petit déjeuner entre les remarques acerbes de Pam et les mines maussades des trois garçons. Seule Amélia était de bonne humeur en leur racontant à quel point la soirée avait été réussie.

Une fois les estomacs remplis, le rangement et le nettoyage se finalisèrent en un tour de main et ils purent prendre congé chacun à leur tour en commençant par Alcide, qui finalement avait avoué à Sookie avoir rencontré une fille du nom de Debbie. Néanmoins il ne se gêna pas pour déclarer en aparté qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Bill ne déclara rien, il fixa longuement Sookie, secouât la tête d'un air désabusé puis suivit Alcide. Quinn opta pour une autre technique : « Au revoir bébé, je sais que tu me reviendras. Ne me fais pas trop attendre. » Déclara-t-il en sortant tout fier de lui.

Sookie attendit un peu avant d'éclater de rire, rejointe bientôt par Pam et Amélia. Eric les regardât pensivement en croisant les bras un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une fois qu'elles se furent calmées, il proposa à Sookie de la raccompagner. Elle était ravie de cette proposition et ils sortirent main dans la main hors de la maison pour constater que la Sentra jaune les attendait au pied du porche à leur grand étonnement. Pam et Amélia restèrent sous le porche pour leur faire des signes en se tenant par les épaules. Alors qu'elles regarder le jeune couple s'éloigner sur la route poudreuse, perdus dans leurs rêves, Claudine apparut derrière elles et s'avança jusqu'à poser ses mains sur leurs épaules. « Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur, cette fois-ci. »

Bon alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Maintenant, la parole est à vous!


End file.
